


sweetener

by negativeoptimist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, High School, Karasuno, Lots of blushing, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, its honestly so cute bye just read it, lowkey, mentioned bokuaka, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativeoptimist/pseuds/negativeoptimist
Summary: when yamaguchi puts his hair up in a ponytail, tsukishima could've died right thereorhow tsukkiyama came to be, wanting a low-key relationship, but then tsukishima can't help but keep falling more in love with him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NOVEMBER!!
> 
> if youre a larrie, ot5, or like one direction, follow my stan acc @negativeoptmist on twitter! 
> 
> ENJOY THE STORY!! its so fluffy and its literally a MONTH overdue. feel free to read my bokuaka fic if you're interested.

A huff releases from his lips as he checked the screen of his phone, displaying the clock. 7:26 it says. In exactly two minutes, he would arrive in front of the Yamaguchi household to pick up his  _ boyfriend _ . 

Thank  _ God _ Tsukki was alone right now because the thought of Yamaguchi finally being his boyfriend just filled his entire body with rainbows and exploding bubbles of happiness. Usually, he would hit himself for thinking such, but he couldn't  _ help _ it. He loved him so much. 

It was just around 2 weeks ago that they had made it official. They were walking under the pink skies of Miyagi peacefully, just like they always would. Just them under the setting sun, content in their little zone. Tsukishima was fidgeting with his fingers within the pockets of his pants, oblivious to Yamaguchi. He was going to confess today. Right here, right now. He wasn’t gonna pussy out now like the five other times, he made sure of it. Funnily enough, the blond had a moment of weakness and called Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani's setter for advice, just before leaving.

Unfortunately, Akaashi was with his loud, hyper boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou. Even worse, They were with Kuroo Tetsurou. It's like the Gods above wanted to embarrass him.  _ "Tsukki!" _ Bokuto yelled once Akaashi answered the phone. "Don't call me- ugh." He knew it was no use. "Well, how did it go?" The city boy asked. "I haven't done it yet, Akaashi-san. I don't think I can-"

"Tut, tut, tut." the setter replied. Despite his quiet demeanor, he knew how to shut someone up. "You are  _ not _ escaping this one, Tsukishima-kun. Just tell him how you feel. Be honest. You've known each other for years. Even Bokuto's less of a pussy than you are." He hears a _ 'What's that supposed to mean?!' _ in the background. Akaashi sighs, "Plus, Yamaguchi isn't that hard to read, to me, at least. I'm sure he likes you back, and even if he rejects your feelings, which I highly doubt, you'll find your way back to each other, even in another life."

_ 'Aww, Aghaasshee, what a statement. I think I'm gonna cry.' _ Kuroo mocks Bokuto, his voice booming in the distance in a teasing manner. Tsukishima practically feels Akaashi rolling his eyes. "Anyways, do it. I'm rejecting your calls until I've heard that you and Yamaguchi have become official." And with that, to Kei’s disliking, the line ended. The blocker was unusually nervous that he wanted to vomit. "I can do this," he mutters to himself. Right?

"Y-Yams." Tsukishima mustered out, making them stop to a halt. The shorter boy turned his head to the side, "Tsukki?" It was odd to see his best friend all flustered. He took a deep breath, a second of confidence was given to him, so he practically yanked him forward, bumping their chests together. Tsukki placed his hands firmly on Yams' waist, staring into his eyes fondly. Studying every detail on his face. "I... I like you." 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, his pupils dilating. A huge blush spreads amongst the smaller boy's freckles. "W-What?"

He flinched when Tsukishima's firm grip disappeared from his waist unexpectedly. The taller boy's back now facing him. He was blushing furiously, gaining his presence of mind.  _ Oh fuck, you did that. _ He was too embarrassed to look at Yamaguchi's stupid, cute, hot face. A laugh escapes Yamaguchi's lips. This was too cute, seeing  _ the _ Tsukishima so shy in front of  _ him _ , of all people. He takes a few steps forward, facing Tsukishima again.  _ Aww _ . He thought. He was hiding his face in his hands. The pinch server grabbed the pale boy's hands from his face, interlocking their fingers. He still refused to look at him. 

"I like you too, silly!"

That day Yamaguchi kissed Tsukki on the lips as if he couldn't blush any more than that.

They mutually agreed that they should keep their relationship lowkey, as Tsukki put it. Since Tsukishima wasn't a fan of PDA and Yamaguchi gets too shy to do so, it wasn't that hard. They also agreed that they spend less time together during school since they wanted to keep things more exciting. In all honesty, the only thing that changed in their relationship was it became more... relieving. 

Kei didn't realize that he was already at the front door until it was opened.

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun! How wonderful to see you. Tadashi's still getting ready. come in, come in." Yamaguchi's- well, Tadashi's mom said, opening the door wider. "Good morning, oba-san." Throughout the years, it's become natural for him to step in and chat every once in a while. Yamaguchi isn't exactly a light sleeper. After a few minutes, Hina, Tadashi's mom, entered with a cup of tea. "Here. I know he'll be ready soon, so just have a drink first." Tsukishima accepted the drink politely, blowing it before taking a small sip. 

A few moments later, noises of hurried footsteps started echoing the house, "I'm almost done!" Tadashi shouts, nearly tripping in the process. By the time the blond had finished his tea, the green-haired boy was panting, bag slung around his shoulder, his hair falling to his face, his cowlick still upon his head, surprisingly. "Hi." He pants, a fond smile on his lips. That smile never fails to entrance the taller boy. "Hey." He replies with the same amount of care. "Ready to go?" Yams nods his head, a piece of waffle in between his mouth.

Their walks were nicer now that they have started dating, too. Yamaguchi naturally slides in his hands perfectly, giving his pale, cold palms some heat. Today was a pretty peaceful day, so they continued strolling past the all-too-familiar road to school in silence, each other’s company incomparable to anything else.

  
  


Before entering campus, Tadashi let go of Kei’s hand, making him confused. Yams was jumbling all the hair he could in a small bunch, tying it with the elastic on his wrist as Kei saw earlier. 

Let’s just say Tsukishima was blown away. His dark, growing hair that would usually fall on his face repeatedly was now, mostly tied to the back of his head, his cowlick prominent on his head, and some bangs staying on his face. He looked mesmerizing. You could see his eyes more properly, his smile more showcased on his face just because of one singular hair tie. 

Not only that, but he looked more… mature overall. He looked hot, that was the word. Imagine if he got a piercing too, Tsukki can’t handle it! 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi giggled, noticing his boyfriend’s mouth agape at him. 

“O-Oh. Sorry. Let’s go.” He straightened his posture, entering school, with Tadashi right next to him.

  
  


\----

“Nice serve, Yamaguchi!” 

“I love the ponytail!” 

Yams sent a small smile, before aiming the ball precisely for it to touch the net, knowing the players at the front row weren’t exactly fast at reaction time. He lifts the ball, hitting it with his palm, successfully hitting where he wanted it to be. 

The ball lands on the floor quickly, scoring a point for their side. “Yes!” Tadashi cheers, looking at his boyfriend who was watching him from the sides. Kei shot him a small, genuine smile, making Yamaguchi’s world light up brighter than it already has the past two weeks. 

“Argh!! Not fair. Yamaguchi’s getting too good.” Tanaka complains loudly, but still has a smirk on his face as a small sign of praise 

"Nice one, Yamaguchi!" Suga praises, a soft smile evident on his face. 

They were in a 3 v 3 match. Sugawara, Yamaguchi, and Daichi on one team and Tanaka, Kinoshita, and Narita on the other. The rest of the players watched them play.

The pinch server was intimidated by the fact that he was paired up with his senpais. He certainly thought he was no match for their level of experience, especially facing through the times Karasuno was at their worst.

But he was also sort of disgusted, Sugawara shamelessly smacking Daichi in the ass between the breaks. It was cute ‘n all, with their love and affection, but witnessing it less than two feet away was as traumatizing as it sounds. 

“Oi, Tsukishima! Quit staring, you might catch flies in your mouth!” Nishinoya shouts, jumping on the blond’s shoulders, nearly flinging his glasses off his face. “The Bitch has a crush? I never knew you swung that way” Kageyama snarks, glaring. “Shut the fuck up, Tobi-roach. I don’t have a crush on anyone. Even if I did, it wouldn’t be on any of you.” Yamaguchi overhears his boyfriend speak from the opposite side of the court. 

“Is it Yamaguchi-kun?” the dark-haired manager butted in softly, making whatever spike or action stop to a halt.

“What?”

“The person you’re staring at, is it Yamaguchi-kun?” She repeats before a burst of thunderous laughter echoes the space. Everyone turned their heads, the laughter had come from Ennoshita Chikara. 

“Oh, my God, Tsukishima’s face is pink!” 

“It’s definitely Yamaguchi.”

“Oya oya?”

Comments and questions started surrounding the poor boy as if Yamaguchi wasn’t there. “Guys, I’m right here!” Yamaguchi shouts helplessly, some people who weren’t invested were just watching from the sidelines, their eyes giving him sympathetic looks. The boy in a ponytail sighs, stomping over where Tsukishima was. Breaking up the crowd and spreads his arms, as if he was a human shield.

“Alright, alright. Stop asking so many questions! Kei and I have been seeing each other for around two weeks now, and we were trying to keep it low key. Now if you may, Please respect our relationship.” 

“And, we’ve talked about this, we promised this wouldn’t affect our play. Don’t worry about us doing… stuff.” Tsukishima adds, now on Yamaguchi’s side, a hand protectively on the slightly shorter boy’s shoulder.

Everyone is silent for a while. 

“...Kay.” Hinata is the first one to react, before taking another sip from his bottle. Sugawara chuckles, “We fully support you, Yama-kun, Tsukishima!” he says enthusiastically. The rest of the third years nod in agreement. “Another couple.” Kageyama comments. Tanaka’s smirk is even more mischievous, elbowing the blonde on the side, making him grunt. 

“It was the ponytail, wasn’t it?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DONT FORGET TO LEAVEW A KUDOS AND A COMMENT! I love reading your thoughts! 
> 
> I might make another bokuaka thing after this, probably post-time skip. ANYWAYS, until next time, guys!


End file.
